Happy Birthday, Suoh!
by Syaoran-Lover
Summary: ONESHOT! Suoh's official birthday is on March 31st and Nokoru is wondering what the only son of the Takamura family might want as present... Suoh x Nokoru


FANFICTION on CLAMP Campus Detectives! (insert disclaimer)

ONESHOT, AU, slight OOC

A.N.: This will be very light, since they are still in 4th (Akira), 5th (Suoh) and 6th (Nokoru) grades, so writing something too graphic would be improper.

EDIT 1: It was appointed to me in earlier reviews that all of the Japanese text I used in this fanfic was tiring. I confess I write fanfics with the Japanese dialogues in mind because this language tends to express better what I want the characters in my fics saying, but it was insensitive of me not to think about what readers who don't understand the language would think of such dialogues. For this, I'm sorry. I have removed (most) of the bigger Japanese-speaking parts, leaving mainly small words or common known expressions within the anime-manga circle of fans. If anyone wants the original version with the Japanese dialogues, please send me a private message or leave a signed review.

EDIT 2: In response to a review, I'll give a brief summary in formalities of the Japanese language. There are many "ways" or, as I like to call them, "patterns" to speak it, by which the one talking expresses low, none, normal or high respect to the other party. By doing this, it is possible to speak formally, informally, not so formal etc. In the case of the CLAMP Campus Detectives characters, all three generally speak very formally; however, when talking to each other only, Nokoru uses informal speech and so does Suoh towards Akira. The younger boy always speaks formally, regardless of who he is talking to, even if it is someone younger or with lower hierarchy then himself.

OK, notes are over. Here you go!

**HAPPY BIRTHDAY, SUOH!**

By Syaoran-Lover

Akira looked quite impressed. He had been eyeing his _kaichou_ for a few minutes: the blond boy was going through all of his papers at an impressive speed, but the mere fact that he was actually looking _and_ reading them was what made the black-haired boy gape... After all, Nokoru wasn't usually this easy to start working... and Suoh hadn't said anything yet to make the older boy behave that way.

As a matter of fact, Akira caught the ninja staring at their _senpai_ quite often, obviously suspicious something was up with the sixth-grader. However, probably due to the fact that whatever was happening was making the older boy do his student council paperwork, the older of the underclassmen had apparently decided to let the subject drop.

They would find out eventually...

Later that afternoon, when Nokoru stamped his last document and sighed loudly, Akira brought tea to the tired blonde.

"Good work, _kaichou_!" He said, giving the cup to the other.

"Thanks, Akira," replied Nokoru as he took the cup from the younger boy's hand and tasted the contents... Needless to say, Akira was complimented yet again. "Akira, this isdelicious!"

"Thank you very much, _kaichou_!"

Suoh arrived at that moment next to Nokoru's desk and the black-haired boy gave him a cup too. Thanking him, Suoh tasted it and verified his _kaichou_'s opinion was not incorrect, but the Takamura boy said nothing. Taking the papers the President had just finished, the blue-haired ninja returned to his own desk, on his way handing back the empty cup to Akira.

This, however, was not at all weird… Suoh was, after all, the silent type, but his eyes said all they needed to know: that he was satisfied with Nokoru's work and that Akira's tea was indeed delicious.

With all his work done, the sixth-grader decided to tell them what had been on his mind.

"Suoh, you haven't forgotten what day is tomorrow, have you?"

"Uh?"

"What day is tomorrow, _kaichou_?" Akira asked.

Sighing, Nokoru answered the younger boy's question, putting an arm around the fourth grader's shoulders. "I have the feeling Suoh forgot. Akira, tomorrow is March 31st."

"What happens on March 31st, _kaichou_?" The black-haired boy asked, genuinely confused.

"Why... Suoh's birthday, of course!" He replied, a wide grin plastered on his face.

At this moment, the Secretary raised himself from his desk, hands banging hard against the polished wooden surface, a slight expression of fury on his face.

"_Kaichou_! That's enough nonsense! Please let us work in peace!" He asked, almost screaming... _almost_, but not quite.

Akira was scared and quickly shut up, but Nokoru pretty much expected this, so he wasn't really surprised.

"Why, Suoh, that's no way to treat your own birthday! Come on, tell me what you want! What would you like as your birthday present?" The blond boy pleaded.

Calming down a bit, Suoh answered politely. "I'm sorry for that outburst; I'm a bit stressed._ Kaichou_, there isn't anything I really wish for right now, unless you count the fact that I'd really like it if you worked everyday like you did today."

Nokoru looked a bit nervous with that reply and therefore quickly turned to the other boy. "Akira, what would you want? Wouldn't you wish for something?" He asked.

"Me? That's a really hard question, _kaichou_. I already have everything I could possibly want: family, friends, health, what to eat and drink, a house to live in... There isn't really anything special I'd wish for," the fourth grader answered in all honestly. Nokoru looked a bit disappointed at the youngest boy's reply, but he masked it away.

"Really? Too bad, I guess. Well, I've finished my work for the day, so I'm heading off! See ya tomorrow!" He said with a broad smile, exiting the room seconds later.

The other two remained inside standing and looking at the door silently, both thinking the same thing: why was Nokoru so eager to finish all his paperwork and suddenly head out? Normally he would stay to play or just go outside with Akira and Suoh, but this time he went alone... and in a hurry.

Weird.

Sighing, the ninja sat down and began doing his paperwork once again, Akira quickly taking the older boy's lead and finishing his own documents.

"_Ne,_ Takamura-_senpai_, is there really nothing you want?" the black-haired asked in a whisper.

His eyes not diverging from the papers before him, Suoh answered. "There isn't."

"Ah."

Not a word was exchanged after that, but when the clock struck six pm, both arranged their desks and went home, leaving quite a bit of unfinished papers behind.

~//~

The next day, by the time Nokoru arrived, his expression a very wide grin, Akira and Suoh were busy at their respective desks.

"Huh? What are you guys doing here working?" He asked, his expression quickly changing to a genuinely confused one.

"The same thing you'll be doing in a few seconds, _kaichou_," Suoh replied as he got up from his chair and walked towards the blonde. Without warning, he picked up the Imonoyama heir and carried the older boy all the way to the big desk before gently dropping him on the comfortable chair behind it.

Nokoru, surprised, took a few seconds to grasp what happened. "I finished all my paperwork yesterday!" He complained.

Right then, Akira appeared apparently out of nowhere with a new stack of papers... a very large pile of papers. "_Kaichou_, these documents arrived yesterday after you left and there are a bit more that came in this morning. Please give it your best!" The black-haired boy said with a smile as he dropped the pile on the President's table.

But the sixth-grader's sudden answer took both by surprise.

"No way!" He shouted. "Today's Suoh's birthday and we're going out to celebrate! There's no way I'm staying here to do paperwork and neither are you!"

"So that's why you were working so intently yesterday," Suoh commented.

"Huh? Oh, yes, I wanted everything done so you would be at ease when we go. Suoh, where do you want to..."

But the blond boy never finished his question because the blue-haired one cut him off abruptly. "We're not going anywhere, _kaichou_. There isn't really anywhere else I'd like to go to anyway. Please start working on your documents."

"No!" Nokoru answered stubbornly. "Suoh, not today. There must be something you want for your bir..." the upperclassman tried to reply as he stood up from his chair, but, surprisingly, Suoh pushed him down and placed his strong arms on each armrest, completely trapping the blonde.

"There is nothing I want, _kaichou_!" the fifth-grader yelled, his anger visible. "Please don't use my birthday to slack off from work!"

The moment these words escaped Suoh's lips, however, the Secretary immediately regretted it, for the look of hurt on the President's face was clear... and it was _really_ hurt.

Speechlessly, the Takamura heir's expression softened a bit, but with his guard down, he couldn't stop Nokoru from abruptly pushing him back, running away from him and stopping in the middle of the large room as the older boy turned to face the ninja.

Akira, who was very nervously watching everything from a distance, tried to ease the atmosphere. "_Kaichou, _Takamura-_senpai, _please calm down. There's no reason to..."

"I'm _not_ trying to slack off! I even did everything yesterday so you wouldn't think that! I thought you would be pleased, Suoh!" The blonde said, blue eyes locked on the amber ones now meters away from his, completely ignoring Treasurer's presence. "I was thinking of you! Even though I care this much... Even though all I want is your happiness..." He pleaded, but Nokoru couldn't finish his sentence once again, completely taken by the tears falling from his sapphire-like orbs.

Turning away, the President hastily opened the big doors and ran through, leaving behind a speechless Akira and a shocked Suoh.

As the loud noise of the banging wooden doors echoed in his ears, the fifth-grader seemed to realize his surroundings once again. "_Kaichou_..."

What the older boy said had indeed shocked him greatly. It had always been obvious to Suoh that Nokoru really did care a lot for both he and Akira, specifically about the former. He also knew that despite the blonde's sometimes irritating ways, Nokoru had managed to carve a safe place on Suoh's heart. Seeing that he had hurt the President to the point of making the upperclassman cry, which was indeed rare, made the ninja want to beat himself up for his own lack of sensitivity...

And for not being able to keep his emotions in check.

Scaring Akira once again, Suoh suddenly ran out of the room, searching for a certain sixth-grader.

~//~

It didn't take long to find him. Nokoru wasn't the sort of person that could do a lot of exercise and that meant he was a slow runner; but the Secretary, on the other hand, was not only the type that quickly learned any physical activity, he was also very fast. Therefore, in a matter of minutes, Suoh was able to spot the Imonoyama heir close to a few colored buildings near the Elementary School.

"_Kaichou_!Please wait!"

The blond boy, however, upon hearing his friend's voice, only began to run faster – or as fast as his legs could carry him – and turned in one of the alleys he knew was _not_ a dead end.

Suoh followed... and before Nokoru could exit the straight passage, his arm was suddenly pulled. That surprised him a bit: he knew the ninja was a fast runner, but he didn't think the blue-haired boy would be _that_ fast. Knowing it was futile to struggle once the fifth-grader had caught him, Nokoru stopped in his tracks completely silent, head bowed down, breaths coming in rapid patterns.

His underclassman, on the other hand, was not even puffing – in fact, it seemed like Suoh hadn't run at all. Letting go of the President's arm, the Secretary too was at a loss of words. He was a person of actions; not knowing what to say, he decided to follow his instincts... and he found himself gently grabbing the blonde's chin, at which the older boy flinched, making the ninja inwardly do the same cringing. Raising Nokoru's head with equal care, the amber-eyed boy was completely taken by sadness when he saw the wet mess that was his _kaichou_'s face, tears still falling from his clear blue eyes.

The sixth-grader couldn't move. Suoh's hands were coming closer to his face and, although he knew his blue-haired friend would never voluntarily hurt him, the blonde's reflexes made him close his eyes tightly as if he was about to be hit… But those eyes opened once again immediately when their owner realized that it wasn't a stinging sensation he was feeling, it was a relief. Firm yet gentle fingers were wiping away the tears from one of Nokoru's eyes. When his vision crossed Suoh's, a few more tears ran down the blonde's face, his eyes slowly closing again as he backed away until the brick wall stopped him from going any further.

The fifth-grader came closer, once again nullifying the distance between them, arms on either side of Nokoru's head blocking any escape route.

"_Kaichou... _I am very sorry. I should have measured my language," Suoh whispered, face inches from the other's. "You have always cared for us so much, we know it, but I stupidly let my irritation take over and have me say such awful words. Forgive me, I shouldn't have done that." A pause, and then, "Your friendship is something I treasure a lot and I don't want to see it suffer," he said, almost whispering.

Nokoru nodded, accepting the apology… he'd forgive anything this boy did to him without a second thought; it was practically an instinct to the Imonoyama heir by now.

They remained in silence and motionless, locked in the same position for some time, each looking deep into the other's eyes, Suoh's arms resting on either side of Nokoru's head, the latter's body pressed against the brick wall behind him. Being a bit taller than the older boy, the Secretary stood a few inches higher, albeit just a little.

Suddenly, not knowing what came over him, the blonde raised his head an inch, but it was enough to make his lips meet the blue-haired student's in a gentle kiss.

Losing track of how many times his _senpai_ had surprised him that day, Suoh was yet again shocked, totally confused in the oceans of emotions that were currently drowning him.

Nokoru quickly backed away, and the ninja found himself wishing the other hadn't done so, already missing the gentle touch. Not knowing what to do, the President, his gaze fixed once again on the ground, tried to explain his actions, but his words came out incoherently.

"I... Suoh... I'm... I didn't..."

But Suoh didn't let him finish, finally realizing what his own feelings for the older boy were the moment the latter stopped kissing him...

And he found himself wishing for more of the sweet contact.

In a quick movement, it was the underclassman's turn to surprise Nokoru: mustering all his courage, the Takamura heir raised the head of the young Imonoyama and the blue-haired boy's lips met the blonde's open ones in an innocent touch, although this time lingering a bit more.

When their mouths parted, Suoh had a small smile while Nokoru was still dumbstruck, as if he couldn't believe what was happening.

"I think I've just decided what I want for my birthday, _kaichou_."

Smiling slightly, the sixth-grader answered. "Really? What is it, then?"

The younger boy, however, didn't reply. He was not a man of words – his strength laid in his actions. Therefore, with an arm around the other's lithe body fiercely hugging his President tightly to himself, he once again took the older boy's lips with his. This time, though, the other's lips replied... and so they kissed for an even longer time.

Faces parting, they smiled at each either, though they never broke the embrace.

"Thank you, _kaichou_. At last I understand why you're my '_person I will someday meet_'… You give me a reason to live for."

Despite his happiness, the upperclassman couldn't contain the worried tone in his voice, muffled by the younger student's chest. "Are you okay with this, Suoh?"

"Yes, and I'm very happy with it too. I've finally figured out my real feelings towards you, and I now know why I have to protect you with my life, _kaichou_."

Nokoru smiled brightly as he looked up at his friend. "By the way... happy birthday, Suoh!"

END

A.N.: Well, this is a few days late, but since there's still time, I decided I'd post it anyway. I found out on that Suoh's birthday is on March 31st (that's the Official date!), and I discovered this about a week before, so I decided I'd try my first _shounen-ai_ fic with Suoh and Nokoru! ^^

I'm SO SORRY this is LATE!

Mistakes, letters missing or anything of the sort, constructive criticism is always welcome! Please do review them to me! ^^

Syaoran-Lover signing out.


End file.
